My Modern Half (Inuyasha x Reader)
by mapleday
Summary: [Note that this is an anime x reader fanfic! Not a character x character fanfic!] This fanfic will follow the reader around on her journey to fully discovering who, or rather what, she is, which in feudal era times would be referred to as a "half demon".
1. Chapter 1: The Start of it All

Darkness was everywhere. I stood upon it, I gazed at it, I even breathed it in with every short weak gasp that escaped my lips. I threw my head around, digging out any last hope of light with my eyes, only to find that the darkness had multiplied exponentially. Once I gave up searching, the cold, icy grip of the air around me began traveling up throughout my arm, slowly growing closer and closer to my heart, as if it was aiming to devour it whole.  
I threw my arms around myself shaking from the frosty aura as if it would somehow make me warm again. One last time I frantically looked around. "Mom! Sis! Somebody! If you're there...just say something!" A stinging pressure on my back caused me to lose what strength I had left in my legs and I fell to the ground. Tears emerged from the corners of my eyes and threatened to roll down my cheeks before I could rub them away.  
"...(Y/N)...! (Y/N)..!" A familiar voice. I jerked my head up and tried to concentrate, but that only resulted in pure hell. It almost sounded as if the voice was coming from everywhere, every single possible direction! Up, down, left, right, all directions made me want to claw at my temples until only a bloody pulp remained.  
My face grew warm and sweat trickled down my brow and past my jawline. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out the noise, but to no avail. "...Are you in pain?" A deep menacing tone could be heard, but this time I knew exactly where it was coming from.  
I whipped around to face a tall figure with long flowing dark hair. His silhouette stood out against the darkness, seemingly darker than the darkest night. My eyes drifted over him, trying to make out obscure features that would probably prove no use to myself. But, my eyes finally landed on where his face would've been, had the darkness allowed me to see it.  
"Who..." I gulped and gathered my words with thought. "Wh-who the hell are you...!?" I grasped myself tighter than I had before, fear swelling up my insides making me feel sickeningly swollen. I could feel every one of my own nails driving themselves into the pores of my skin.  
I almost felt the man smile in the dark, an amused look plastered all over his invisible features. Once more, he asked. "Are you in pain?"  
I shivered in silence, letting the awkwardness take it's hold in the air before either of use dared to speak another word against the stillness that screamed it's very life at us. "Does it look like I'm not in pain!? I feel like I'm dying, as if I've swallowed a thousand needles!" My own desperate yelp surprised myself, I hadn't expected myself to give off a voice like that.  
And then, just as if I HAD swallowed a thousand needles, a searing pain cut itself through my throat, threatening to rip out all that was in it. My hands shot to my throat, holding it in a protective manner as if something else may try and cause it pain. I gave the daunting black figure a ferocious glare to which he returned with a silence that seemed to ice itself over the whole entire space like a glacier that entrapped it's victims within it.  
Just as the silhouette moved as if it was about to speak again, it was interrupted by the familiar voice that cried out once again. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Rather than the soft pleading tone that it had before, this tone sounded surprisingly more impatient and demanding. I turned and cast a sidelong glance to my left as if the owner of the voice would magically be there standing in front of me, hands out, offering free warmth and comfort.  
But once I returned from my hopeless delusions I forced my gaze back to where the man was, or would have been, had he still been there. Like a trick he disappeared out of thin air, and just to make sure he did, I waved my hand wearily out in front of me just to make sure my eyes weren't going bad on me. But I quickly had them returned back to my throat which was better than before, but not by too much, I could still feel the burning from within it.  
"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" My pounding headache returned and I shut my eyes quickly and tightly, oddly meeting what I didn't expect to be bright fluorescent lights, hanging down from the pearly white ceiling of my bedroom.

**************************************************************************************************  
Half shocked and half dazed I slowly began taking in the bright, blinding surroundings of my bedroom. My desk was off to my left, the dead alarm clock on it facing me with an evil grin. I blinked a few times to myself before noticing that there was a person kneeling close to my bed, their face twisted with irritation.  
The woman stood abruptly. "This is the last time I'm telling you, (Y/N)!" she slung a bag over her shoulder before beginning to depart for the door. "Just saying, but it's not my fault if you're late!"  
Finally, after a few more moments I nearly leaped from my oh so sweet bed sheets into bitter realization. It didn't take long to throw on my uniform and lift off from the house, but unfortunately I did have to skip breakfast if I really wanted to at least try to make it on time.  
On the way out of the door, I eye my sister strolling down the side of the house, scanning the walls like something seemed somehow imperfect. I waved at her as I passed. "Thanks for waking me up, Ana!"  
She quickly shot me a look of annoyance and just before I was out of earshot she yelled. "Don't think I'll do that every day, you friggin' brat!"  
I scratched my head and chuckled guiltily as I continued my marathon down the busy street. Everyone always complains about my temper and attitude ALL of the time, but they just haven't encountered my wicked elder sister's wrath yet.  
Being a pro home designer and all, of course she has to keep herself in check around the customers, but at home she's just a pure demon! She's hot-headed, nasty, and sometimes uses the most vulgar language! I clenched my fists in frustration just thinking about it, but, I have to hand it to her though. She did manage my upbringing one way or another, paying all the bills and finances, she has to be some god to keep up with all of that boring stuff.  
Rounding the last corner, the school finally entered my vision. It wasn't anything grand, just a simple middle school, but BOY I couldn't WAIT to finally leave this place! After so many years of utter suffering I was finally in my last year! I was ecstatic to know I soon was going to graduate and officially become another high schooler in a fancy uniform, at least one that was a lot less tacky than the white and green sailor uniform I'm forced to wear now. As I neared the gates to the school I looked sadly down at the shabby clothing. Sighing, I finished my jog strong to the entrance of the classroom, met by the several gazes of students and the morning bell.  
Awkwardly, I stumbled to my seat, taking note of the teacher's frosty glare. I swore that she could've frozen me to the spot if she so wished. I returned her attention with my graceful sitting onto my chair (which I should say wasn't graceful at all). Crossing my legs and arms, I stared her down for a few extra moments.  
Everyone was juggling into their own seats when one of my friends, Emiko, leaned over to whisper into my ear. "So what's the story today? Huh, (Y/N)?" She sounded almost excited to listen to my nearly daily morning outcomings.  
I leaned back, tipping my chair and resting my hands on the back of my head. "Same as always!" My voice came out like a complaint. "My sister hustled me outta bed and it felt like it took eons to get here."  
Emiko hummed a response of disappointment. I almost retorted it, but the teacher pointed her ruler at the both of us and warned us about talking after the bell rang, or else we'd be in deep shit. Of course, that was put in my own words.

******************************************************************************************************  
In the time that it took class to end, I could've rewritten the entire story of the Kiyo-hime ten times over! A sigh of relief escaped me as I plopped myself onto the grass, the earth perfectly shaped to bring my back comfort. My two friends sat beside me, happily breaking out their lunch, as their long awaited break was here.  
Asano gave me a curious look over her lunch. "(Y/N)? Are you not gonna eat?"  
"Nah, didn't have enough time this morning."  
My face twitched in annoyance at Emiko's stifled laughter. "Can't you guess Asano?" She continued swallowing her fried chicken before continuing. "She was late, same as always!"  
Asano's face dipped with a worried, but disappointed smile sprawled all across her delicate features. "Again?" She turned a little bit to face me, though my eyes were shut. "Do you at least have a proper reason this time?" She shifted her weight on one hand to emphasize her disappointment.  
Although I was the one being questioned, Emiko just began laughing more abruptly than before. She waved her hand in a side to side motion at Asano. "Of course not!" I peeked one eye out, warning Emiko passively of her childish antics. Not surprisingly, she ignored them. "She had to be woken up by Ana again! Can you believe that?"  
I furrowed my brows in annoyance and spoke up in order to save my reputation from being a sluggard. "I was late for a different reason, stupid!" They both tossed me curious side-long glances, expectantly waiting for more. "I was having some weird nightmare. Nothing like I'd ever seen." I shrugged it off, but Asano just had to keep the questions coming.  
"What about?"  
"Hmm..." I thought about it for a second, trying to return to the previous events of this morning. My face crinkled up in deep thought. "Well... It was really cold and dark..."  
Asano and Emiko nodded in approval and encouraged me to go on with their oh too obvious stares.  
I opened my eyes and looked at the clouds. "I was hurting all over, mostly just my throat and head though." My eyes widened as if in realization. "Oh yeah! There was also this strange guy in my dream too."  
Asano cupped her mouth in deep surprise while Emiko leaned closer to me with a hungry smile formed on her lips. "Oh boy oh boy! (Y/N)'s dreaming about some guy?! Furthermore, what do you mean by strange?" She was practically on top of me with only my arms and hands to keep her at bay.  
Asano's look of surprise quickly faded into a look of even more disappointment as she swiftly picked up her bottle of water and began speaking in between sips. "I'd say strange suits her best though."  
Furrowing my brows and creasing my forehead I yelled at her. "Whadd'ya mean, 'strange suits me'?!"  
Emiko laughed and nodded. "Can't say I disagree!"  
"What the- It's not like that at all though!" Before I could explain further, I was cut off by the bell. "Wait a sec!" I tried catching the two of them before they ran off to their next class.  
"See you later, (Y/N)!" Emiko waved sarcastically. "Fill me in on all the juicy details later!" Flashing me a quick peace sign she disappeared into the herd of students with Asano on her tail.  
I slowly lowered my hand from it's rapid waving of my fist at Emiko's dumbness, and then slowly raised it to my throat and head, recalling the pain from this morning. 'That pain from earlier... It was way too real to be a dream...' I lowered my hand once more and gazed at it solemnly. But before I got too deep into thought and skipped my next class, I clenched my fist tightly and began running back as fast as I could to the gym.

******************************************************************************************************  
I tied my hair back into a tight pony tail and checked my uniform one last time before starting my way out of the locker room. However, before I could begin swimming through the endless sea of girls in gym outfits, a certain name caught my attention.  
"Hojo?! Are you serious?" the cheery squall of teenage girls filled my ears.  
"Yeah, yeah! Mayu are you sure about that? Rumor has it that he's already got his heart set on someone!" One of the others jeered on.  
"You can't help falling in love!" The girl at question clasped her hands together in a dramatic fashion. "Just like I can't help but fall in love with him!" She spun in a few circles for dramatic effect. "Ahh! He holds my heart captive!"  
The first girl spoke up again. "I guess you're right, I mean, does he even have a chance with that girl? She's almost always absent! Say, what was her name again?"  
"Kagome- right?" The name sounded somewhat familiar, it's been tossed around in a few conversations before this one, nothing new. Yet somehow for today, it was the peak of my interest.  
"Yeah her! Gosh, she's been sick so much, sometimes I wonder if it's safe to be comin' to school when she does!"  
They weren't wrong, Kagome was sick most of the year so far, meaning Hojo probably didn't have the slightest chance with her. Plus, another rumor was that she already had it in for somebody else. Poor Hojo doesn't even know what he's getting himself into. Still, it wasn't nice to gossip about someone else, so like the kindhearted person I was sometimes, I called out to them.  
"Hey, you guys comin'?" The girls looked at me then at the sea of girls now quickly clearing out from the locker room.  
"Y-Yeah, thanks!" Lover girl responded., and before long her and her lackeys made their swift escape out the door and onto the field.  
I stood for a few seconds in deep thought. Hands on my hips and head lowered in concentration. "Kagome...huh?"

******************************************************************************************************  
Finally, at long last the end of the day was here. "Who's in charge of cleanup?" My heart sank immediately. I looked away, as if not making eye contact would magically erase my name from the long schedule of cleanup duty.  
"It's (Y/N)!" Emiko chimed in happily, an arrogant smile lighting up her face.  
I shot her a glare letting her know that whatever was on it's way, she had it coming to her. But she only smiled and waved goodbye to me next to the classroom's door. And before I knew it, everyone else was gone.  
The room was filled with this pristine silence, while I lay unmoving at my desk. I peered over at the many cleaning supplies littered in the corner, waiting to be picked up and used, but definitely not by me. I closed my eyes and sighed tiredly. Leaning back I kicked my feet up onto my desk, glad no one was here to stop me.  
I stared up at the ceiling in thought. 'Today was a long day...' I closed my eyes. 'Weird realistic nightmares, my sister's grumpy good-morning attitude, my friends, and last but not least the endless gossip of the one and only Hojo.'  
I gave the tools in the corner one last somber look before deciding I'd wasted enough time, but before I had the chance to even touch one, a grave feeling rooted itself deep within my chest.  
My eyes widened, and I straightened myself slowly as I began scanning the whole room, filled with a dreary silence like a weight upon my back. 'M-Maybe it's nothing...' I feigned ignorance, but I could tell, something was definitely off. I reached once more to the tools on the ground, when suddenly I was interrupted by a screaming that tore itself through my ears and into my head. I threw my hands up to my ears. What the hell is this? My heart beat faster, and not in a good way. The high pitched noise shaking within my eardrums soon became much louder, much louder than I would have wanted it to be.  
"AAHHH!" I dropped to my knees, when I remembered the nightmare from earlier. "No... It can't be... Can it...?"  
I tried looking up, but my vision was trembling and I saw double what I should've. Long strands of (H/V) colored hair also prevented me from seeing clearly. Right then, menacing laughter made its way into my already drumming ears.  
I couldn't take it, not now not ever, and on the edge of insanity I screamed. "WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, STOP MESSING WITH ME!"

######################################################################################################  
First chapter of one of my first fan-fictions! Thanks so much for reading! This is however only chapter one of this series, I plan to make it hopefully lengthy! For this series although it is an anime x reader type I do plan to have at least one romantic relationship sorta thing in here! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you and What am I?

"Over there!" The ringing stopped, almost abruptly. I lowered my hands slowly from my head, and let them rest in my lap. My rapid heart rate slowed very little, but to make up for it, sweat trickled like beads down and across my temples. Breath came in and out for short weak gasps for air, as my shoulders heaved in an up and down motion, reflecting my hunger for oxygen.  
I bent over to catch my breath, slowing myself down in an attempt to stop and think. "What... What was that...?" My voice came out in a raspy cough.  
I cautiously looked towards the door on the other far end of the classroom; it lay unmoving in it's path, just as still and quiet as it had always had been. I closed my eyes and let out a brief sigh of relief.  
My eyelids slowly rose again. "Just now... I could've sworn I heard somebody!" I used one hand to rub my head. "Hard to tell with all that pain though..." I let my hand drop one more time to my lap, as I stared into it's palm. "It all just... disappeared... in a matter of seconds."  
Frustrated, I clenched my fist tightly, then as if on cue, a large crashing sound ripped through the air, it sounded way too close. I flew to my feet and sprinted to the classroom's door, and once there, I threw it wide open as suddenly as I could in order to scare off whatever might be out there.  
"Who's there?!" I thought back to the man in my nightmare of this morning, and as my irritation increased, so did the furrow in my eyebrows. "I'm warning you! Stay away or I'll beat your ass!"  
I stood and listened for a little bit more time, but only silence followed. 'I've been here longer than usual, everyone should've gone home by now.' I took a few steps out into the hallway, looking it up and down as I went.  
Halfway out, I felt my heart sail and lodge itself into my throat. Glass in the classroom behind me could be heard shattering into what sounded like maybe thousands of smaller fragments that all fell to the ground, one after the other. I spun around and turned to face a boy and a girl.  
The boy was unlike anything you'd expect to see in this era. Along with not wearing shoes, he also wore a flashy, bright red kimono and a strange beaded necklace that encircled his neck. A thin, tattered samurai sword lay slung around his waist, and falling down to that waist was long, silky, silver hair that fell lightly behind him as he landed effortlessly toe-to-toe with the ground. Furthermore, he had furry ears atop his head?! Golden eyes studied me as my gaze moved over to the girl that sat upon his back.  
She seemed a lot more normal than the boy; unlike him she actually wore the school's uniform, much like my own. Long, dark hair, not as long as the boy's though, traveled across her shoulders in a stark, wavy fashion. In one hand, she carried a well-sized red bow with white wrappings around it's grip, accompanied by a bunch of arrows in a small containment that was slung nice and neatly over her shoulder.  
Finally able to shake myself from shock and surprise, I mustered up enough courage to speak. "Who... What the h-hell are you!"  
"I could ask you the same thing!" The boy with dog ears shot back at me almost immediately and took a threatening step forward, holding one fist up in front of him in a display of strength.  
"Slow down, Inuyasha." She dismounted the boy's back and took a few questioning glances from me to 'Inuyasha' then to me again. "Inuyasha, she's just a student! Just like me, see!" She fingered her uniform in an effort to show Inuyasha the similarities.  
He shook his head. "Nah, that can't be. She's almost emanating that bastard's stench..." His dawning eyes carved holes into my skin.  
I crossed my arms on my chest and turned away from him cautiously, as if to guard myself from his savage gaze. Intimidating golden irises burned into my own, daring me to turn away and run, but the fear building inside my chest was almost too much; I thought I could feel my body begin to shiver and shake.  
After a few more moments of intense silence, Inuyasha reached around to his side and firmly wrapped one hand around the hilt of his sword. My eyes widened in absolute terror as he slowly pulled out the blade, which in a blaze of sparks turned into something much larger than what would've been able to fit within the sheath. The sword's new form was something like the fang of some monstrosity; with a well-sized tuft of fur just over the hilt, before it turned into the fang before me.  
My heart nearly leaped out of my skin as he rested the large blade in a position that was aimed so obviously in my direction, as if make a solid point, that he didn't like me. "Let me warn you now, it's gonna hurt a lot more if you try and run."  
At this threat, the girl next to him whipped around and got as much into his face as she could. "Inuyasha! No! She's just a student! Are you even listening to a thing I'm saying?!" In comparison to before, this time the girl sounded much more annoyed at the 'Inuyasha'.  
He waved her off with his free hand quickly. "Knock it off, Kagome! I already told you- She's completely engulfed in his stench! Which can only mean trouble for us!"  
You winced at the girl's name, the recognition clicked almost instantly inside your mind. 'Is this the right Kagome? But who's this guy?' Thinking about it rattled your head and produced nothing significant so you chose to put it aside for now, deciding that in this kind of situation, it could wait 'till later.  
Inuyasha looked the slightest bit surprised when Kagome lunged forward to swat his sword down, and in an attempt to prevent that, he leaned backwards, just nearly losing his balance against Kagome's full body strength. I quietly, still partially facing them, stepped back with my right foot, then my left, slowly but surely, until I was finally at a relative point where I could take off at max speed.  
I didn't wait to see if they had noticed, instead I ran as fast as my pounding legs would carry me, down the hall and the down the next, and every single one after that until I'd have to stop and catch my breath. Just shortly after taking off did Inuyasha seem to notice my absence; I could hear him furiously shouting down the hall at Kagome.  
"You stay here, I'll deal with this on my own!"  
By the time Kagome had responded, I was probably too far out of ear shot to hear her anymore. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder at the sound of steel against tile. The sword was probably a little too big to be swung around or held in the hallways, the halls were much too narrow when in comparison to the sword's range of motion.  
I slowed to a stop, deciding it was safe enough to stop and catch my breath for a few seconds before I continued. I bent over panting, death smoking up my lungs, making it nearly impossible to swallow. I massaged my throat with one hand to relax the tense muscles and then straightened up in order to continue on my way to who knows where  
? ﾝﾘﾪ?. Footsteps. I stopped immediately and turned around as fast as I could. Nothing. No one stood in the hall as far as I could see, not Inuyasha, or that girl, Kagome. Shaking it off as just my crazy imagination I turned back around to continue out of the school.  
"Oof!" My voice became muffled beneath dark, silky fabric and a broad chest.  
Sweat became irrefutably noticeable and laced my forehead. 'Did he catch up? Was he here all along?' Thoughts raced through my mind a million times as my inevitable death seemed to near.  
Fear lodged itself in my heart, as it began beating harder, faster, louder, with every millisecond that it took to lift my face to see his. Bloody eyes and silver irises returned my fear stricken gaze. A tall man with skin the color of death and lengthy black hair stood in my way. Realizing I'd been staring a little too long, I quickly lowered my gaze and began scanning his garments. He wore a plain, simple, violet robe, the kind that you'd only see in feudal Japan that the high and mighty wore.  
"...Are you in trouble?" I quickly looked to his face again, his deep voice nearly startled me out of my skin.  
"Hey! You!" I tore my gaze from the man's, and threw it back down the hall where the guy with dog ears clad in red stood there scowling at me. My eyes widened as I was reminded what kind of situation I was in.  
I stood on my tippy toes to catch the stranger's attention, but held myself back from shouting. "Y-Yes! I need help! Please help me...!"  
Inuyasha raised his face in surprise and his words came out short and breathy."N...Naraku?" His scowl quickly twisted into an expression of anger. "You bastard! I KNEW you were here somewhere!"  
"That guy!" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of my voice. "Please, he's trying to kill me!" I clung to his garb and balled it up in my fists for extra emphasis. 'There's no way he'd ignore a girl like this...!'  
'Naraku' raised his face and with it met Inuyasha's cold, fiery glare. He stared at him for a few hard seconds, and then smiled cruelly. He slowly but firmly rested his hands on my shoulders, then moved me away.  
"Wha..." I looked him up and down in confusion.  
He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Unfortunately, my plan wasn't to help you."  
Mouth open and eyes wide I retorted angrily. "What the hell?! Are you just gonna sit back and watch me die then?!" I clenched a fist and held it up with irritation.  
"Enough of this stupid chit chat!" Inuyasha bared his teeth at us.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome appeared behind him, panting from all the running she probably had to do to catch up.  
"Stay back Kagome!" Kagome jumped at his tone of voice, then following his line of sight noticed the man next to me.  
"Naraku...!" She gasped.  
Visibly enraged Inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword in both hands, shaking with vigor. "Just watch, I'll take him out with one fatal blow!" He launched off from the balls of his feet, headed straight for Naraku and I.  
"Inuyasha no!" I heard Kagome yell from the back, as a hand landed softly on my back, propelling me forward.  
I didn't have time to realize that Naraku had pushed me towards my own death, and instead threw my hand out in front of me as far as I could. Was it a defensive action? Who knows. But, before closing my eyes, I remember seeing a huge explosion of blue light fill my vision. And then I was gone.


End file.
